


Dieciséis añitos

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva tenía dieciséis años, ya no era ninguna niña. Se sentía lista para entrar en acción en más de un sentido</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ahí llegaba, doblando el recodo del pasillo con sus andares raudos y atléticos de siempre, enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camisa que le quedaba justa de pecho y brazos. Alto y esbelto, la nariz recia, la mandíbula firme, la ceja partida que le daba un toque pícaro, como de niño travieso. Malachi Ben-Gidon. A Ziva le había costado averiguar su nombre a pesar de haberle visto tantas veces rondando la oficina de su padre. Había tenido que indagar con cuidado para no ser descubierta. Pero al fin lo sabía.

Había desperdiciado una ocasión preciosa de averiguarlo días atrás, cuando se lo había encontrado en la cafetería del edificio bebiéndose un refresco y hojeando un periódico con desinterés. Parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras algo sucedía, así que Ziva había decidido amenizarle la espera. Había sido tan sencillo hablar con él. Malachi era encantador, no la trataba como a la niña tonta y mimada que el resto solían ver en ella solo por ser hija de Eli David. No se trataba de desconocimiento, pensó Ziva, puesto que Malachi la había llamado por su nombre y se había referido a Eli diciendo claramente “tu padre”. Pero no le importaba, había sido tan simpático. Solo tras despedirse de él, Ziva se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

Iba a pasar de largo como no le dijese algo. Ocultaba el rostro tras un libro, normal que Malachi no la hubiera visto, parecía ocupado. Estaba a punto de llegar a su altura. Era ahora o nunca, así que Ziva decidió dejar el libro y ponerse en pie con un movimiento veloz. Malachi no la arrolló por poco, solo su rapidez al agarrarla de los hombros y su equilibrio felino evitaron que acabasen ambos rodando por los suelos.

—Eh, Ziva, no te había visto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ziva acalló a duras penas el cosquilleo que sentía por dentro al verle. Ya le tenía cara a cara, debía actuar y olvidarse de niñerías. No era ninguna cría, no quería que Malachi la tomase por una y para ello tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Sí, era guapo, pero no por eso iba a volverse completamente boba. Era hora de espabilar, aunque tenía capacidad de sobra para reaccionar y deleitarse con las buenas vistas.

Malachi no se había afeitado aquel día, parecía mayor y más duro. La distribución de los pelitos cortos en su rostro indicaba que, de dejarla crecer, su barba sería tan tupida como su cabellera de azabache siempre perfectamente cortada. También tenía un remolino, Ziva se lo había visto el otro día en un momento en que él agachó la cabeza mientras charlaban. Eso por no continuar bajando la mirada y dejarse en evidencia, porque ya desde la distancia se adivinaba lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros lavados a la piedra y esa camisa demasiado estrecha.

—Estoy de visita—le respondió con firmeza—, ¿y tú?  
—Trabajando. Me han hecho un encargo y estoy echándole el último vistazo a los preparativos antes de darle luz verde.  
—¿De qué se trata?

Malachi le sostuvo la mirada y se mantuvo tan inmóvil que Ziva llegó a dudar si había hecho la pregunta en voz alta. Estaba segura de que había hablado, pero en vista de que él parecía una estatua, decidió insistir:

—Eso es. No es nada personal, lo siento.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos. No tenía muy claros los motivos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estar. Quería averiguar qué se traía Malachi entre manos y si significaría no volver a verle durante una temporada. Todavía no había llegado hasta arriba, pero charlando le había descubierto a Ziva que apuntaba bien alto, a Kidón. Era grande y fuerte, pero tenía una sonrisa y una mirada sinceras, nadie pensaría que era un asesino. Era perfecto para el puesto, seguramente su padre también lo habría visto y por eso Malachi pasaba tanto tiempo con él. Sería su protegido ahora que Ari ya había echado a volar en solitario. A Ziva no se le ocurría una elección mejor.

—¿Por qué no? No se lo diré a nadie.

Malachi sonrió y escudriñó el corredor en un par de golpes de vista.

—Lo sé, no dudo de ti, sino de las paredes.  
—Salgamos, entonces. Seguro que llevas todo el día aquí, ¿no te apetece dar un paseo?  
—¿Por qué te importa tanto saberlo? No te estará usando tu padre para ver si soy un chismoso, ¿verdad?

Ziva le fulminó con la mirada y reprimió las ganas de derribarle de un empujón. No tenía muy claro que pudiera, seguro que Malachi era más veloz y correoso que la mayoría, y tampoco era cuestión de comenzar una lucha en mitad de un pasillo.

—Eres igual que todos. Todo el mundo piensa que ni respiro a menos que lo ordene mi padre. ¿Sabes qué? Iros a hacer puñetas tú y tu misioncita, Ben-Gidon.

Recogió su libro y echó a andar. Al pasar por delante de Malachi, le embistió deliberadamente con el hombro. Estaba cuadrado, seguro que con esos pectorales ni siquiera habría notado el impacto, pero Ziva se había quedado a gusto al propinarle el empujón.

—Está bien—oyó la voz de Malachi a sus espaldas cuando se hubo alejado un par de metros—. Vamos a dar un paseo, pero no te prometo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Por eso le gustaba tanto a su padre, porque Malachi era una tumba. Tres cuartos de hora de paseo antes de que llegase la hora de comer no le habían servido a Ziva para sonsacarle ni el menor detalle sobre la misión. Lo máximo que Malachi le había dicho al tratar de averiguar por enésima vez donde sería era: “por definición, el Mossad opera en el extranjero”. Al menos ahora ya sabía que a Malachi le gustaban los ravioli de queso y espinacas.

Al final había tenido que recurrir a su padre para conocer más información. Como siempre, Eli tenía sus propias ideas y de alguna manera esperaba el interrogatorio, pues le había proporcionado las respuestas sin que Ziva tuviera que andarse mucho por las ramas. No solo eso, sino que al cometer la locura del siglo y preguntarle si podía echar una mano, Eli había asentido y replicado con un seco “a Malachi le vendrás bien, pero haz exactamente lo que te diga sin discusión”. Ziva no entendía cómo lo podía saber todo siempre.

Estaban en el extranjero, técnicamente, pero la frontera con Judea y Samaria se encontraba a apenas un par de kilómetros. Pasar a Jordania había sido sencillo, el plan de Malachi estaba trazado con tiralíneas. Tenían que interrumpir una operación de venta de armas antes de que tuviera lugar y quedarse con el cargamento. Se harían pasar por árabes, con lo cual lograrían enfrentar facciones entre sí y, además del quedarse con el arsenal, lo más probable era que entre todo el follón surgiera Jamal Mohamed, un traficante que se les estaba resistiendo y que colaboraba con los autodenominados mártires de la causa palestina.

Había algo de mágico y excitante en ponerse en acción por primera vez. A pesar de no tener más que dieciséis años, quería creer que poseía los conocimientos de una oficial experimentada. Solo le faltaba ponerlos en práctica y allí estaba, encapuchada, obedeciendo los gestos de un Malachi también cubierto para que le ayudase a vigilar mientras los demás efectivos del Mossad se hacían con las armas. Fue tan rápido y limpio que tres minutos más tarde la caravana emprendía su camino dando un rodeo antes de volver a Israel y sin disparar ni un solo tiro.

—Qué fácil ha sido—dijo Ziva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Malachi la observó con gesto pensativo, demasiado serio. Viajaban los dos solos en la parte trasera de uno de los todoterrenos cargados de armas, entre cajas de rifles y cubiertos por una lona. Durante toda la misión, Malachi no la había perdido de vista un segundo, Ziva no quería pensar en los motivos. Ni necesitaba protección ni era una niña nerviosa. No iba a poner nada ni a nadie en riesgo, como bien había demostrado.

—No ha sido fácil, ha salido bien.

Aprovechando que había menos baches en aquel tramo del camino, Ziva se desplazó para colocarse en el lado contrario del vehículo, sentada junto a Malachi. ¿Qué sentiría él al trabajar? A ella le entraba el cosquilleo nervioso de cuando le miraba a hurtadillas antes de saber siquiera su nombre, ¿le pasaría lo mismo a él? Durante toda la misión había sido bastante parco en palabras, siempre muy serio, muy centrado en el trabajo. Ziva le había seguido con fascinación todo el tiempo. Dentro de unos años ella sería así o mejor.

—He tardado tres meses en armar este golpe y todo lo que conlleva—explicó con sequedad y sin mirarla cuando Ziva ya solo esperaba más silencio—. Ha sido limpio y rápido porque había previsto hasta el último detalle. Si hubiera pasado una sola cosa por alto, podríamos haber muerto todos. No ha sido fácil.

Dolida, Ziva le miró. La poca luz que les iluminaba relucía en sus ojos oscuros como si fueran dos candelas. Se había enfadado con ella el muy susceptible.

—No te estaba quitando mérito.  
—Lo sé. Pero nunca es fácil, Ziva. Es complicado, duro y peligroso. Eli dice que te has presentado voluntaria.

Ziva asintió.

—¿Por qué?  
—Porque estoy cansada de que la gente piense que soy una niña. Soy más adulta que muchos mayores de edad, estoy preparada.

Malachi sacudió la cabeza, no como negación, sino como si pensase que trataba con una mocosa incorregible.

—No corras, te harás daño.  
—No me des lecciones.

Malachi levantó las manos un momento para disculparse y luego buscó a tientas la cantimplora que había traído. Hacía un calor horrible y los baches habían regresado. Al menos tenían hidratación, aunque el agua del recipiente que Malachi le pasó estuviese caliente. Con una mueca, Ziva enroscó el tapón y la dejó cerca de su costado, apoyada contra una de las cajas. La silueta de Malachi se recortaba en la oscuridad casi como un espectro.

—Descansa si quieres—le ofreció con voz suave—, yo vigilaré.  
—¿Qué hay de ti?  
—No estaba pensado que vinieses, así que me había mentalizado para estar en vela.  
—Te haré compañía.

A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Ziva creyó ver una sonrisa en los labios de Malachi. Los dos solos, a oscuras, en un convoy que tardaría todavía unas horas en detenerse. Daba igual lo que dijesen todos los documentos del mundo, no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta sentada tan cerca del hombre que le gustaba que sentía el calor de su cuerpo irradiar. No sabía qué pensaría Malachi, pero había tomado una decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Incrédula y dolida, Ziva se quedó mirándole con los ojos de par en par y los labios entreabiertos. Era tan distinto a como lo había imaginado. Pensaba que sería sencillo, que podría convencerle con un par de besos. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, en alguna ocasión había dejado a chicos a medias en el momento álgido porque no se veía preparada. Con Malachi no había tenido oportunidad de decidirse, había sido empezar el morreo y la había apartado con una firmeza delicada y peor para Ziva que un bofetón.

—¿De qué vas?—le gruñó.  
—No es buena idea.  
—¿El qué no es una buena idea exactamente?

Malachi sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Parecía estar intentando darles orden y forma a sus ideas. Seguro que la despreciaría por ser menor que él —y menor de edad, por otra parte— y por ser la hija de Eli. Enfadarse con él tampoco solucionaría nada, solo haría que se empeñase más en no querer nada con ella justo ahora que Ziva al fin se había decidido a dar el gran paso. Quería hacerlo y quería que fuera con él.

—Malachi…—Respiró hondo y buscó qué decir. Se le hacía tan cuesta arriba, pero no pensaba tirar la toalla.  
—Así no. Mira dónde estamos: en un cuatro por cuatro lleno de rifles que va pegando saltos en algún lugar en medio del Negev, ¿de verdad quieres esto para tu primera vez, Ziva?

Ziva frunció el ceño, ¿cómo sabía Malachi que era virgen? ¿Acaso lo llevaba escrito en la frente o algo así? No sería la mujer más voluptuosa del mundo, pero era atractiva, nunca le habían faltado pretendientes. No tenía por qué ser el primero por mucho que en realidad sí lo fuera.

—Más divertido, ¿no? Con los movimientos del todoterreno—probó intentando ser graciosa pero hasta ella misma notó la amargura en su voz.  
—Ziva, tienes que pens…  
—Quiero que sea contigo.

Le agarró de la barbilla y consiguió que la mirase. La observaba con preocupación y ternura, parecía más dispuesto a darle un abracito que a quitarle la ropa. Aun así, Ziva decidió probar suerte y volver a besarle. En lugar del asalto agresivo de la vez anterior, trató de ir más lenta, de cederle la iniciativa. No era como otros, no parecía que quisiera comerle la cara ni tampoco babearle más que un perro. Era delicado, tranquilo, como si la tantease y explorase con los labios mientras la mantenía en posición con apenas un suave roce del pulgar sobre la mejilla.

Quizá no debería haberle escogido a él. El pensamiento le rondó durante los primeros empujones. No estaba ciega, se había fijado en el bulto que le hacían los pantalones, pero no había imaginado que fuese a ser de semejante tamaño ni que algo que le resultaba tan placentero pudiese hacer tantísimo daño a la vez. Había tratado de ocultárselo, pero Malachi incluso se había ofrecido a parar. Ziva tenía claro que no iba a dejarlo ahora que ya tenía lo que quería. Eran los nervios, los nervios nada más, se decía como un mantra hasta que no pudo decir nada porque la situación no daba para pensar sino para sentir.

Malachi debía de haber estado con muchas, se notaba que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y que se tomaba en serio la responsabilidad de la primera vez. Las caricias subiéndole por los muslos y tonteando en los labios antes de instalarse en el lugar apropiado le delataban. Ziva no se las esperaba, había tenido que pegar el rostro contra el hombro de Malachi por miedo a que el conductor la escuchase gemir a pleno pulmón y creyese que algo ocurría. Al final, de tanto ahogar uno tras otro, había terminado el clímax mordiéndole. Incluso en la oscuridad distinguía claramente la dentellada marcada que tardaría días en desaparecerle de la piel.

Malachi hizo amago de ir a abotonarse la camisa, pero Ziva le detuvo y le dejó un besito cariñoso justo sobre la marca. Malachi la miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas. Ziva no se atrevía a preguntar qué le había parecido, temía encontrarse con algún cumplido para acallarla, porque sabía que Malachi no le diría la verdad si no le había gustado. Y no podía haber disfrutado mucho, había estado demasiado pendiente de ella.

—¿Estás bien, Ziva?

Ziva asintió. Más que vestirse, le apetecía acurrucarse en su costado y quedarse dormida.

—Lo siento si te he hecho un poco de daño—insistió—, tendría que…  
—No. Estoy bien. Malachi, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes por mí, me ha gustado.

Para tranquilizarle, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se puso a abrocharle la camisa. Malachi no parecía muy convencido por su respuesta, Ziva rogó que no insistiera. No le había hecho “un poco de daño”, más bien había llegado a temer seriamente por su integridad física durante los primeros compases, pero había terminado valiendo la pena. El orgasmo en solitario era divertido, pero hasta aquel momento nunca habría imaginado hasta qué punto en pareja resultaba más placentero. Perderse en el orgasmo con los ojos de Malachi como único anclaje al mundo había sido algo que ni en sus fantasías más vívidas habría imaginado.

—¿Segura?  
—¿Y a ti? ¿Te ha gustado?

Malachi asintió y le dio la mano para acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

—Tenía pánico a destrozarte, pero al final he conseguido dejarme llevar. No eres la única que se estrena, ¿sabías? Esta es mi primera vez en un vehículo en movimiento.

Ziva abrió los ojos como platos y terminó echándose a reír.

—¿En movimiento?

Malachi sonrió. Al fin volvía a ponerle cara de pícaro en lugar de parecer un alma en pena.

—No debería decirte esto porque vas a pensar que soy un puerco, pero no te imaginas lo divertido que es en un aparcamiento solitario.


	4. Chapter 4

Su padre la había citado en su despacho como si fuera una oficial de verdad. No podía exigirle un informe escrito, pero sí que le contase su experiencia durante la misión. Ziva se sentía más nerviosa que si tuviera que entregarle un boletín de notas, pero igualmente segura de sí misma. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, su padre no podría sacarle ningún fallo porque no lo había. Los tres meses de planificación de Malachi habían dado sus frutos y ella había sido parte de aquel éxito aunque tuviera un papel pequeñito.

—Intenta no inflar las cosas—le pidió Eli antes de que Ziva comenzase su relato—. Ya he hablado con los demás, sé lo que ocurrió. Solo quiero tu versión.

Ziva tragó saliva y asintió. Se preguntaba qué podría haber dicho Malachi de ella, si habría contado a su padre que se había portado como una buena profesional o si la había visto como una carga por mucho que Ziva se hubieses esforzado en no serlo. También, aunque en menor medida, le preocupaba que pudiera haberle revelado a Eli lo ocurrido en el camino de vuelta. Lo dudaba, no veía qué podía ganar Malachi desvelándole aquello, pero si había una persona en el mundo que no debía saberlo, ese era precisamente su padre.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que nada había sucedido. Tenía que centrarse en la misión, en cómo se había comportado y en el transcurso ordenado y limpio de los acontecimientos. Fue un relato sencillo porque todo había salido rodado, sin el menor contratiempo. Ziva no había tenido que demostrar ni su valor ni su puntería, con vigilar desde la posición que Malachi le había indicado había bastado. Después, viaje en todoterreno de vuelta al Mossad y transporte hasta la puerta de casa por cortesía de Malachi.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo respecto a la misión.  
—Muy bien, pues si no tienes nada más que decirme, papá…  
—He dicho “respecto a la misión”, Ziva. Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar.

Ziva se escurrió un poco más en la silla de oficina y se cruzó de piernas. Su padre parecía tranquilo, probablemente le recordaría que comprase servilletas de papel si pasaba por el supermercado o alguna cosa así. Aunque tuvieran un par de personas trabajando en casa, ahora que mamá ya no vivía con ellos de la compra se solía ocupar Ziva. No le gustaba que escogiesen por ella y su padre casi siempre estaba demasiado liado para hacerse cargo él.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con los arrebatos la próxima vez que intimes con Malachi. Podrías haberle herido seriamente con ese mordisco.

Ziva se quedó paralizada, con un montón de ideas entrecruzadas bulléndole por la mente. La más ruidosa de ellas era un grito: “¡Lo sabe!”. Pero no estaba sola, había otras secundarias, como si se lo habría contado Malachi, cómo podría saberlo si no, por qué iba a hacer Malachi algo así, cómo se las arreglaba su padre para saberlo todo siempre, si habría despedido a Malachi, si pensaría que era una guarra, si le parecería bien… Embotada aún, logró separar los labios lo suficiente para tomar aire y hablar sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Có… cómo…  
—Me lo encontré cambiándose en los vestuarios del gimnasio. Tenía una dentellada muy reciente en el hombro y no veía el modo de ocultarla cuando le he saludado.

Tenía sentido, se dijo, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Necesitaba hacer algo o se iba a volver loca, así que se puso a juguetear con un grueso mechón de pelo.

—Nunca bajas al gimnasio.

Eli se encogió de hombros.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciera.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Lo sabía de antes, de alguna manera lo sabía y había bajado a verse con Malachi en busca de indicios. Lo único positivo era que Malachi no se había ido de la lengua, pero Ziva no tenía muy claras las consecuencias para él.

—¿Cómo lo sabías y qué has hecho con Malachi?  
—Llevas detrás de él desde que le viste por primera vez. Lo comprendo, Malachi es joven, afable y atractivo. Que tuvieses tantas ganas de acompañarle en su misión solo confirmó lo que ya imaginaba.

Ziva agachó la cabeza. Parecía mentira que su padre hubiese sabido leerla tan bien y que no le importase lo más mínimo mandarla con Malachi aunque supiera antes que ella misma lo que iba a ocurrir. Se sentía dolida y furiosa, había sido tan estúpida al pensar que su padre no sospecharía nada, que lo achacaría todo a sus ganas de entrar en acción. Odiaba que Eli le demostrase que siempre iba varios pasos por delante de ella incluso cuando de algo tan íntimo se trataba.

—Respondiendo a la segunda parte de tu pregunta, no veo por qué debería hacer nada. Tienes dieciséis años, la edad de consentimiento sexual, Malachi y tú decidisteis de mutuo acuerdo mantener relaciones sexuales. Lo único que puedo achacarle es falta de profesionalidad, pero no deja de ser un jovenzuelo a solas con una chica atractiva con ganas de diversión.

Ziva apretó las mandíbulas. Su padre acababa de confesar que la había empujado a los brazos de Malachi y tenía el descaro de considerarla una fresca, poco menos una guarrilla facilona. Casi la comparaba con una de esas que cada fin de semana se ponían como puertas y el lunes se pavoneaban en el instituto de habérsela comido a uno de veinte en el baño de la discoteca. Ziva nunca sería como ellas ni se arrepentía de nada porque no había nada de lo que arrepentirse. No había hecho nada malo.

—Me mandaste a que me acostase con él.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con condescendencia. Le había ganado la partida.

—Querías que ocurriera, Ziva. Lo único que hice fue apartarme de tu camino para que lo consiguieses. No veo qué hay de malo. Ah, por cierto, cambiando de tema, cuando salgas, ¿podrías pasarte por el supermercado? Necesitamos servilletas.


End file.
